Choi Jae-kyu
|Full Name = Choi Jae-kyu (최재규) |Stage Name = Mercury (멜줄위) |Born = 6 February, 1991 |Age = 28 |Gender = Male |Nationality = Korean |Ethnicity = Asian |Sexual Orientation = Pansexual |Romantic Orientation = Biromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Daegu, South Korea |Native Language = Korean |Languages Spoken = Korean English (Learning) |Label = Prism Entertainment |Group = Eden's Circle |Position(s) = Leader Main Dancer Vocalist Rapper |Years Active = 2011 - present |Trainee Period = 6 years and 4 months (Rainbow Ent.) 6 months (Prism Ent.) |Casted On = 15 August, 2002 (Rainbow Ent.) 5th June, 2010 (Prism Ent.) |Personality = Jae-kyu is quite witty, clever and intelligent; able to learn things quickly and use his cleverness as an advantage. He recognized these talents he possesses and grew cocky and a bit self-absorbent, but not enough to become a narcissist. Jae-kyu is also known to have a rather sharp tongue and finds it difficult to hold back his words and comes off rude and rather brash, despite it not being his intentions - not all the time. To those he doesn't take a fondness in or doesn't particularly like, he doesn't speak to them as much, making him appear shy to new people. However, to those he trusts and takes a fondness in - or make a good first impression on him - even if you tried, Jae-kyu won't shut up. He becomes rather talkative and high-spirited, like his brash exterior ceased to exist. He's loyal to those he categorizes as friends and helps them to the best of his abilities; seeing as he enjoys the company of his loved ones and feels content in their presence. Jae-kyu, in this mood, is described "puppy-like", acting cute without realizing it and quite cheery. Although, lying beneath is a boy Jae-kyu has kept under wraps and refuses to show this side to anyone and everyone. This boy is afraid of being replaced and being abandoned. He's afraid of screwing up everything and seeks validation - but tries to make it subtle. Jae-kyu has an underlying fear of being judged even though he, himself, judges others. He's afraid of not being good enough in the eyes of the people he cares for and tries to impress these people. Jae-kyu is also rather insecure of his voice, not generally taking a liking in his singing, but is gradually showing that he's quite a good singer and even writing a couple of his own songs. Lastly, Jae-kyu shows great concern for the well-being of his loved ones, though he often times has a hard time showing his care, he always looks out for his younger loved ones and checks in on his older loved ones. He sets himself aside for the well-being and health of others, as his motto is, "friends and family first, myself second," and has always stuck to this motto. If we're being honest, he doesn't care much for himself as he's too worried for the sake of others. However, Jae-kyu is slowly growing to put himself first in certain situations and refuses to be walked on. |History = In all things Choi Mi-so expected from her boyfriend, Kang Sung-jin, she never expected for him to yell and scream at her - that ended up pregnant was her fault - and manipulating her to either abort the child or he leaves her. In the end, Mi-so chose to keep the child and her boyfriend left her. Like she needed him. It was going to be hell, but she'd do anything for her child. Around 9 months later, on a cold day in February, she gave birth to her child - her son which she named Jae-kyu. She knew things are going to be tough, she knew she would want to give up sometimes, but this is for her son, and like hell will she ever let him down. Jae-kyu's childhood isn't one filled with toys, heat, television or his father, but he did have a roof on over his head, clothes, his own room and an education. He didn't spend much time with the other kids since he never felt like he exactly belonged and nor did he bring the topic of his father up to his mother - perhaps it was because the topic alone seemed to make her upset and that was the last thing Jae-kyu wanted - but he had his mother to worry about, so there was no time for friends. He didn't see his mother too often since she had a plethora of jobs to keep whatever they had with them - even occasionally selling her body in the dangerous hours under the blackened skies of the starless nights when her child was in deep sleep - but he loved her. In Jae-kyu's eyes, Mi-so was the best mother he could ask for. She could cook well and she loved jokes. She always knew how to cheer up her son. Jae-kyu never asked for much - perhaps gifts for his birthday or Christmas presents - but his mother was all he wanted and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy. At a young age - around 7, the boy knew his mother was stressing with finances - "we don't have enough money right now, JaeJae" - so during the weekends, the little boy would carry a box to find a spot where music was playing and danced; just like those people in the streets did whenever he and his mother walked home. It attracted people and found Jae-kyu adorable as the puppy-faced boy danced with a smile plastered on his face. The boy went home that day and tried to play it off like he had nothing to do with it. Nevertheless, he continued to help his mother with money until one day, she followed him and saw what he was doing. Seeing her son dancing with a smile on his face made her feel warm but also her heart heavy when she realized he's dancing for money and couldn't help but take responsibility due to her son only doing this to help her pay rent when he didn't need to worry. Once Jae-kyu was happy with the money he made, he began to drag the box back home and bumped into his mother. Turning around and looking up, the boy met eyes with his mother and wanted to explain himself, but how does a 7 year old tell his mother he's helping her pay rent? Especially if he only has a slight idea what was going on? Mi-so felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes as she began to kneel down to Jae-kyu's level, cupping his small face as she sniffled. "Don't worry about money, baby," his mother began, tears now splashing onto her cheeks, "I'm going to do what I have to do, okay?" Jae-kyu didn't understand why his mother was crying, but it caused him to be overwhelmed and began sobbing too. He didn't mean to make his mother cry, he just wanted to help. With a kiss on his forehead and his mother's hand holding onto his tiny one, and walked home. Jae-kyu stopped going out dancing on the weekends because he trusted his mother. He wouldn't worry about it any longer. Fast forward a few years later, where grades began to become more important, 12 year old Jae-kyu began to receive the bad end of the social life. Most of the children would pick him to make fun of for his short height, puppy-like face and no friends. However, said puppy-faced boy paid no mind to them and instead, focused on his studies. His mother always tried to coax him to be a good student and if that made his mother happy, then he'll work hard. And so, he did. Jae-kyu took notes, studied hard and tried to cram everything into his head. Hell, he became one of the top students due to his intelligence. And to those who made fun of him? Well, the boy told them that, "at least he'd get far in life" and smirking at their shocked faces, the boy left. And that was the day Jae-kyu began quite known for his intelligence and his sharp tongue. Around at age 14, Jae-kyu began to feel more like a wallflower and his mother began to encourage her son to make friends considering he didn't want to have no social interaction. So, with that, Jae-kyu began to sign-up for different clubs around the school's campus such as debate club. However, one club seemed to stand out from the rest - Dance Club. With interest, the 14 year old walked over to see barely any names listed on the clipboard. Like his brain moving into auto-pilot, the boy scribbled down his name and with a smile, became an official member of Debate Club and Dance Club. Jae-kyu made a couple of friends in these extra-curricular clubs - a girl in his Debate Club named Kim Seo-hyun and a couple of boys in his Dance Club named Oh Hyun-jin and Lee Kwang-min. Jae-kyu found Seo-hyun's intelligence rather alluring and when the two were placed on opposing teams, man, did she give Jae-kyu a run for his money. She was fiery and hot-headed; competitive and quick-witted, but out of Debate, she was kind and mild-mannered - a few traits Jae-kyu adored. Her appearance was also one some would describe as perfection; long, jet black hair, porcelain skin, rosey cheeks and full lips. It wasn't before long until Jae-kyu found himself falling in love with the girl. However, his love for Seo-hyun was getting in the way of his dancing to a point where he couldn't concentrate. Hyun-jin and Kwang-min told Jae-kyu to get his head in the game since they have a dance competition coming up, but Jae-kyu also had a debate tournament coming up as well and he was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unsure what to do, Jae-kyu went to Seo-hyun for help and advice, but she told him to either drop dance and only do debate or she wouldn't bother going out with him. The 14 year old was shocked to say the least. And then, he turned to his mother and told her what happened. Mi-so recalled the same words Sung-jin said to her and told Jae-kyu to do what made him happy and Seo-hyun was trying to manipulate him. And with that, Jae-kyu turned his other cheek at Seo-hyun and dropped out of debate and turned to dance. Seo-hyun tried to confront Jae-kyu, but the boy told her that he wouldn't be stuck with her "manipulation". And whenever Jae-kyu saw the girl - his former crush - he simply turned away from her. He was better than her and he never talked nor looked at her again. And when Seo-hyun tried to make amends, Jae-kyu simply acted like he never met her in his life. Now, this is where things get interesting. Ever since Jae-kyu dropped Seo-hyun, the boy began to put his heart, mind, body and soul into dancing, trying to make up for lost time - even seeking some help from his two friends. His movements became less choppy and more fluid as well as on beat. By the time their competition came up, Jae-kyu was more than ready. His dancing attracted the attention of a casting manager from Rainbow Entertainment and when the competition was over - they ranked 2nd if anyone was interested - the manager walked up to Jae-kyu and offered him to become a trainee over at Rainbow Entertainment. His mother was there with him and Jae-kyu wanted to become an idol. Seeing how Jae-kyu already did well academically, Mi-so granted Jae-kyu permission and off he went to Seoul. The training was rigorous, but Jae-kyu didn't pay any mind. He made a plethora of friends as a trainee and waited in anticipation to become an idol, but was disappointed whenever he wasn't given the opportunity. "I just need to practice more," was what Jae-kyu told himself for 6 years until an incident where his mother fell gravely ill. Being at age 20, Jae-kyu decided to leave the Entertainment for personal reasons and went back home to take care of his mother. His mother told him to go back, but he already made his decision and decided to work for a few years to help his mother get the medical attention she needs and to pay off any expenses. Now, when the young man was around 25, he heard about the auditions for Prism Entertainment and wanted to go, but Jae-kyu still thought his mother needed his help. Mi-so, however, told him otherwise and to go achieve his dreams. With a smile, Jae-kyu bid his mother farewell once more to go audition for Prism Entertainment. Perhaps it was the fact he was an adult or perhaps he already went through most of his training for 6 years over at Rainbow, Jae-kyu didn't know, but he trained for 6 months before the company decided to place him in Sterling and to debut. Jae-kyu never felt more happier up until now and felt his dreams come true. This is where another toxic person came into light. Jae-kyu's father - Kang Sung-jin - decided to pay his son a visit. Sung-jin began to explain to him that he was indeed his father, but Jae-kyu had a hard time believing it. "If you're really my father, where were you for the past 26 years of my life?" was the question the idol asked and his father tried to make an excuse, but Jae-kyu was no fool. He angrily demanded his father to leave at once - to never show his face to him nor his mother - and threatened to call the police on him for stalking and harassment if he failed to understand. Growling, his father left, but not before saying Jae-kyu would regret this. Yeah, as if. He was intelligent, grew up well and is an idol. He didn't need his so-called "father". He has his mother and his friends. Is there more he could really ask for? "You came into my life when I gained popularity and success. I'm glad I never got to know you." |Model = Moon Jong-up |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Varies |Height = 5'7 |Weight = 130 lbs |Voice Type = Tenor |Blood Type = B- |Distinguishing Marks = Birthmark on nose |Gallery = aha wip |Father = Kang Sung-jin |Mother = Choi Mi-so |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = None |Relationships = wip |Name Meaning = Choi (최''): "High, lofty, towering" Jae (최''): "Talent" Kyu (규''): "Standard" '''Stage Name Meaning:' Mercury (Mercurius): "To trade, wages" |Nicknames = Jae Merc |Favourite Colour = Silver |Favourite Movie = Captain America: Civil War |Favourite Song = WIP |Favourite Food = Peaches |Favourite Drink = Cream Soda |Most Important People = None |Most Treasured Possessions = None |Custom Trivia = *Jae-kyu gives the money he makes from his company to his mother *Jae-kyu grew up dancing as a street performer at a young age *His father was never in his life growing up **However, it never stopped him from smiling or kill his happiness ***The only time his father came into his life was when he found out Jae-kyu was an idol *Jae-kyu has written a couple of his own songs; "Now" and "Photo" **Not only did he write them, but he sang them and compsed them as well *Jae-kyu has a fear being forgotten or abandoned (Athazagoraphobia) **He also has a fear of rats (Musophobia) |Side Gif = Choi Jae-kyu.gif |Side Gif 2 = Choi Jae-kyu1.gif |Side Gif 3 = Choi Jae-kyu2.gif |Bottom Gif = Choi Jae-kyu Bottom.gif }} Category:Prism Entertainment Category:Sterling Category:Characters Category:DaichiAoi Category:Born in 1991 Category:Male Idols Category:Korean Category:Name Begins with "J" Category:Idols Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Tenor Category:Pansexual Category:Biromantic Category:5'7 Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks English Category:Bilingual Category:Moon Jong-up